


Five Times Reese and Finch Didn’t Hug and One Time They Did

by SevenCorvus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about five times Reese and Finch didn't hug, and one time they did? The slashier the better, as far as I'm concerned :)<br/>spoilers for Pilot, Mission Creep, Fix, Witness, and Number Crunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Reese and Finch Didn’t Hug and One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairfax_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfax_verde/gifts).



> Written for fairfax_verde, I hope you like it. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

1\. (Pilot)

Finch didn’t show it, but Reese’s actions in the hotel room had rattled him. He wasn’t necessarily surprised by the violent move, or even all that afraid, he had been fairly certain the Reese wouldn’t kill him after all. No, it was the feel of another body pressed so closely to his own that had thrown him off.

It had been some time since someone had been in his personal space in quite that way, and if Finch told himself that he didn’t miss it, didn’t need it, well he had never promised to be honest with himself. And if a part of him wondered what it would be like to be so close to Reese under different circumstances, no one had to know.

2\. (Mission Creep)

Reese still couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that Finch had put himself on the line like that. None of his previous handlers would have done anything like that, would have put themselves in physical danger in order to warn him. He could still remember the shock of seeing Finch there, and then pulling him close, an urgent whisper warming his ear.

3\. (The Fix)

It pained Reese to see Finch so distraught, lost in the memories of dealing with the numbers on his own. It took all he had not to go over and hug the man, to reassure him that he had help with the numbers now, that he would never have to deal with them alone again, that he would never be alone again. Only his certainty of Finch’s discomfort at such an encroachment of his personal boundaries, and Zoe’s reappearance, kept him from doing so.

4\. (The Witness)

Finch was concerned about losing contact with Reese, that was all. And he was physically unharmed, so everything was alright. So what if he wanted some kind of physical reassurance, if his heart clenched at Reese’s reaction. They were both still alive, they could continue with the mission as they had been.

5\. (Number Crunch)

This wasn’t quite the way Reese had envisioned getting closer to Finch. He tried to memorize the feeling nonetheless, not knowing if he would ever have another opportunity. His mind felt fuzzy with pain and bloodless, but he did his best to respond to Finch’s arm around him, grounding him, and a voice in his ear telling him to hang on.

+1. (Post-Number Crunch)

Reese was fine, he was fine, Finch just had to convince himself of that. He was pacing back and forth, repeating the phrase in his mind over and over again like a mantra, he was fine. He was halted in his movements by strong arms which brought him to a firm chest and gripped him closely. Finch stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and clinging to the other man tightly in turn. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to let go. As they stood there silently, soaking up each other’s presence, Finch was now sure, he was fine, they were fine.


End file.
